Out of Darkness, Into the Light
by SaimaM5
Summary: "That was when I realised I loved her. She was the light that guided me out of my darkness." Draco goes back to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year, but is treated differently. He develops a friendship with someone whom he believed he hated for a long time. Dramione.
1. Same old, same old

**Same old, same old.**

I walked down the hallway, through the entrance hall and out of the school building. Trying to ignore all the stares I got wherever I went. It's been three months since I came back to school to do my N.E.W.T and graduate so that I can be finally free from the curse that was put on me two years ago.

Nothing was the same when I came back, I was different and I was treated differently. Everyone was whispering behind my back all the time. I tried to ignore them but it was too damn hard. I would occasionally hear a few unpleasant comments as I headed to class but I just ignored them and walked in silence.

I stopped my track of thoughts when I reached "my" spot; it was a grassy, well hidden spot under a cherry tree right by the lake. It was always empty and quiet over there; I found the peaceful silence rather welcoming, well at least it was better than the noisy Hogwarts corridors that seemed to bother me now more than ever. I still find it funny how I've never noticed this spot for six years but ever since I came back at the beginning of this year it had become my favourite place to escape the glares and the remarks that haunted me everywhere.

I sat down with a sigh of relief; now that I'm out of everyone's sight I can finally work on my potions' essay that Professor Slughorn had gave us last week.  
I looked up from the paper I've been working on to look at the lake, the view was mesmerising; the way the sun made the water glister and the wind moving the grass around me ever so lightly. It was just beautiful.

I brushed a blonde lock out of my face as I drifted in thoughts, I thought of the way I was treated by my classmates. I did see some of that coming after the Great War last May, I have made the wrong choices and it was payback time now. I _was_ a death eater but my parents and I abandoned the Dark Lord before his downfall and we _were_ forgiven but unfortunately some students still saw me as the Death Eater that I was destined to be two years ago. If it wasn't for my mother's wish for me to be properly educated by doing my N.E.W.T, I don't think I would've come back. I wanted nothing more than to travel abroad to another country where no one would know anything about me or the person that I once was.

The sound of footsteps heading towards the tree had caught my attention, as the person sat on the opposite side of me, behind the tree. I was about to move away quietly when I heard the sound of soft, muffled sobs. Normally, I would've ignored the crying person because it is none of my business but since I spent half of my time wishing that I could cry to get some of what I was feeling out, I sympathised with this person. It felt weird that I, Draco Malfoy, former death eater and Slytherin's ex-prince actually felt sorry for someone.

I quietly made my way around the tree to wherever the sobbing person – who I assumed was a girl – was sitting. My assumption was correct; it was a girl and not just any girl, I could recognise the bushy brown hair anywhere. It was Hermione Granger, the chosen one's best friend. I cleared my throat hoping that she'd notice me standing there. She looked up, once she realised it was me, she quickly turned her head and started wiping hear tears with the back of her sleeve.  
I just stood there; I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I handed her a tissue. To say that she was shocked was an understatement; she looked as though she was about to faint out of pure astonishment. She wasn't the only one, _I_ was also surprised, if this would've happened in our earlier years, I'm pretty sure I would've mocked her and made her feel ten times worse. It's not like I didn't like picking on them (Granger, Weasely and Potter), hell yes, I did. But after the war, everything seemed stupid, blood statuses weren't as nearly as important now. There was no reason for me going after the three heroes, not that I could even if I wanted to.

I noticed that I was staring at the mud-_No Draco, bad boy, _Granger while I was thinking. She stood up and gave me a firm nod with a very quiet "thanks" before she started to walk away.  
It seemed as though my body was acting on its own because the next I knew was me saying "Wait!" she turned around with a questioning look and then I said "Are you OK?" She seemed to be taken back by my question, she then whispered a quiet "Yes, thank you." as she left.


	2. What am I doing?

_**Author's note: Hello :) I'm new to this website so I couldn't figure out how to edit my chapter and put this note in the first one. Anyways, this is my first published story. It's not the best... but it's still an attempt. Please review, criticism is welcomed :)**_

**What am I doing?**

It's been a good three months since the time I saw Granger behind the tree sobbing. By good I'd mean normal (normal for me), more comments were being heard, more odd looks were being given, just the school's natural way of showing me that I shouldn't have come back.

I avoided making eye contact as I made my quick escape out of the castle and to my favourite spot to get some work done. It was a bit windy which made it rather difficult to have all of my parchments at the same spot; I spent ten minutes chasing after my Charms notes. It was a bit exciting, really, running and feeling the wind blowing through my hair and softly caressing my pale cheeks. However, all good things come to end. I had finally caught my parchment and came back to my spot when I heard a quiet chuckle. I turned around to face no other than Hermione Granger. I scowled and put my notes together then murmured, "Amused Granger?"

She seemed to be taken back yet again but quickly replied, "It's very hard not to be." She bent down and picked up a piece of parchment that I haven't noticed before, scanned it quickly and added, "So you're preparing for the Charms quiz, are you?"

I nodded and went to take my notes back. I was stunned again by own actions as I asked, "What about you?" A million thoughts went through my mind. I mean, seriously, why would I be making any sort of conversation, let alone a civil one with Hermione Granger? Actually, a better way to phrase this question would be, why is _she_ even talking to me? I made her life, along with her two buddies' a living hell. And I enjoyed every minute of it.

"I have everything under control so I think I'll be fine for the quiz." She replied with the smallest smile. I allowed a smile of my own to appear. I guess being alone for a period of time does make one a lot nicer. Here I am, a former bully, talking civilly to someone who for years believed that I despise her.

"Well, I have to go now." she said as she turned around and made her way to the castle. She stopped after two steps, looked behind her and smiled, "It was nice talking to you, Malfoy."

I nodded and gave her another small smile, "It was nice talking to you too, Granger." I still don't know why I did _that_; talking to Granger was probably the last thing I thought of doing. Though it didn't feel too wrong so I made the assumption that what I did was right.

Because of the windy weather, I decided to head to the library to do the Charms revision and perhaps I can look through a few books to get a clearer idea on what we're doing for the quiz.  
The library was full of people – probably because of the weather- so the idea of me finding peace here was beyond thinking. I walked out of the library towards the astronomy tower as the too familiar voice of Ernie McMillan pierced through my skin as he yelled from behind, "Oi, Malfoy, how's Mum and Dad? Enjoying freedom, eh?" He smirked as the people around us laughed, "Well please do tell them that it won't last for long."  
I quickened my pace and shoved past anyone who came in my way and before I knew it, I was staring down at the Forbidden Forest and the beautiful scene that I became accustomed to after hours of sitting under the cherry tree.

I let out a sigh as I wondered whether I'll ever be able to study for the quiz. And more importantly, will I ever be able to finish this year sane?

**A/N: Oh and before I forget, I'm currently working on the ending of Ch. 4  
I don't wanna force you guys to like my story but if I get a few likes, I'll upload the rest of it :D**


	3. Friendship

_**Author's note: ¡Hola! So sorry for the VERY late update, but I happen to have a VERY rational reason. Okay so if you live in Australia, there's this HORRIFYING thing that's called preliminary exams (it's basically year 11 yearly exams) and for some strange reason, my school has them a bit too early for my liking. So the reason I wasn't able to update was that I had to study.**_

_**Oh and one more thing, I really wanna thank you who reviewed You made me soooooo happy! I love you all 3**_

**Friendship…**

Everyone headed for the door when the Charms period ended. I decided to wait for everyone to leave; it will save me from getting a snarky remark from a Gryffindor.  
As soon as I walked out the door, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to be greeted by the sight of Granger.

"How did you go?" She asked with a hint of smile. And I, for the first time, fully looked at her. I had never noticed the dark brown shade of Granger's eyes, and the very light dimple she has on her right cheek.  
Before she realised I was staring, I muttered a "yes" and then turned around and started walking. I felt her catching up and then walking by me. "Where are you going now?"

The old me would have given her a dirty look and something along the lines of "None of your business, Mudblood." But something didn't allow me to do that. Instead, I said "Great Hall for lunch."  
She gave me a confused look as lunch was an hour ago. "I prefer to eat now." And then I softly added, "It's quieter."  
She nodded in understanding since she knew what I meant. I never ate with the rest of the schools. It was too hard. I always woke up earlier than everybody else and went down to the kitchens to get my breakfast. The House-Elves were very nice and I preferred eating in the kitchens rather than eating surrounded by people who hate my guts. As for lunch, it was different. I'd go to the Great Hall and eat there but with much less people there which made my life easier and my meals stable.

"I didn't eat this morning, either." I almost forgot Granger was there, she then continued, "You don't mind if I tag along with you, do you?"  
I shrugged as we resumed our walk in silence.

I checked my watch to see it was already fifteen past, which meant that Granger was late to our weekly study session. We've been meeting weekly (every other day, actually) at the library to study together. As weird as it sounds, we've established some sort of… acquaintanceship? She knows a lot about Charms and Potions which is of great help to me (not that I'm not good or anything, but everyone needs the help they can get).

Surprisingly, we've been getting along just fine; we have a few things in common and she's not as annoying or bossy as I gave her credit for. Maybe I don't see her that way because she's the only one I've had proper conversations with since I came back.

I snapped out of thoughts as a giant book slammed at the table in front of me and an out of breath voice said, "Sorry, Draco… I had to look for this… book… to… return it."  
I was shocked to the core, to say the least. We've been studying and spending time together for a few weeks but we were _not _on first name basis. Hearing her saying my name felt… strange. I can't explain it any further. Let's just say I was caught off guard and my mouth decided to stay in an 'o' shape.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she asked, concerned. Again, caught off guard. What the hell was wrong with me today?

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I said as I got out my Potions half completed essay and started looking through the book we're meant to share for additional notes.

"Hey Granger?" she answered with a "Hmm?" I continued, "What potion are we working on next?" It was very confusing, to be honest. I did enjoy Potions; Professor Slughorn was very kind, but we got too much work and we had two or more potions to finish each class time. So we, Granger and I, decided that the only way we could get everything done was by working extra time and then sharing our notes with our class partners. However, since no one was keen on being my partner I had all of my notes to myself. Joy.

"I understand it's going to be Amortentia. You know, the strongest love potion?" she said, not looking up from her parchment. "We spoke about it at the beginning of our sixth year, if you remember."

I nodded and went back to my essay. _Amortentia, huh? This should be interesting…_ If anyone told me I'd be making a love potion three years ago, I would've jumped for joy. But now, nothing mattered anymore. Not girls, not reputation (mine wasn't too good anyway) and defiantly not friends. Though why I spend a vast amount of my time with Granger was still unknown to me.

It never occurred to me what her best friends think about this. What would the Chosen One and Ginger say about Hermione Granger spending a lot of time with Draco Malfoy, a previous Death Eater? I glanced at her; whatever they must've told her surely had no effect. She was still the same Granger who had lunch with me only a few weeks ago. She was still kind; giving dirty looks and smart comebacks to those who were curious regarding "why would Harry Potter's best friend and one of the Golden Trio be seen with an ex-Death Eater?", I didn't know myself.

I shrugged and tried, yet again, to find the needed amount of Murtlap tentacles is needed to make Murtlap Essence. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to work together next Potions class?" Granger asked, still not looking up from her work, "Harry and Ron have a bet who will create the most effective potion and me "being will give one an unfair advantage". So what do you say?"  
"Aren't they both dating?" It was known that Potter and Weasley's younger sister have been dating since the war, as for Weasley, he was rarely seen without Looney Lovegood holding his hand.

"Yes, Harry's dating Ginny and Ron's with Luna. Why are they doing this? I don't have a clue." She then added, "Boys are idiotic, if you ask me."  
I made a sound of clearing to throat as to give her a reminder that I was, in fact, a boy. She looked at me a bit sheepishly and started chuckling.  
Whatever she was laughing about must've been contagious for I have found myself openly laughing as well.  
It felt good to laugh after all that time, it made me feel…. alive somehow. One way or another, having Granger as a friend was not _nearly_ as bad as I thought it would be.  
Yes, a friend at times like these is highly appreciated.

**A/N: I tried making it as long as possible To be honest, I really don't like twisting Jo's events (making Hermione single and Ron and Luna dating) but this is what fanfiction is for, right?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Blossoming Feelings

_**Author's note: And again I'm terribly sorry for this VERY late update but I had a lot on my mind lately. By the way, the chapter's title is a bit weird so please accept my apologies.  
On with the story! **_

**Blossoming Feelings**

"Alright everyone, you can start now." Professor Slughorn's voice rang through the stuffy dungeon, telling us to get started on our Amortentia potions.  
As we had agreed two weeks ago, Granger and I were working together. She volunteered to get the ingredients while I got the equipment.

I was looking for an extra pestle when I bumped into someone, which resulted in me landing on my backside. Even though it was clearly my fault, I didn't apologise because I'm a Malfoy. But to my utter shock, I heard a groan followed by a "Sorry, mate. Didn't see you there." I could recognise that voice in my sleep (okay sleep sounds a bit too extreme); it was none other than Harry Potter, the Chosen One.

Why was Potter apologising to me? I didn't know. But now that I think about it, he never tormented me since we came back to school; I suppose it was rather generous of him considering how I treated him for all those years. His eyes widened slightly for a split second as he realised who he bumped into, and then he stretched out his hand to help me up. I took it hesitantly and murmured a "thanks"; he nodded and went back to his and Weasley's station.

"Okay then I believe I got everything" was Granger's greeting as I returned to our bench, "You have the cauldron? That's good." Sometimes I wondered whether she actually talked to me or just mumbled to herself, she seemed to love doing that.

That's another thing that's been happening lately; I'm starting to notice every tiny little detail about Granger. It's creepy. No really. Like the way she wrinkles her nose before sneezing, her proud smirk when she gets the answer right in class (which happens ALL the time), the way she gets very engaged in her reading that even a bomb wouldn't be able to distract her, the way she.. _Oh God, Draco. Get a grip, will you? _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ Okay, Granger is just an acquaintance… Erm… a friend. So shut up stupid brain and let me work on my potion. _

"... ife please?" Granger was stretching out a hand to me while the other stirred the purple now turning pink liquid. I passed her the knife and returned to separating the different seeds we should add to the potion just before it turns baby pink.  
Granger went to fetch Professor Slughorn to check our now finalized potion. Just as I turned my back to the potion, Ernie Macmillian 'accidently' pushed me onto my side. Before I realised what was happening, I found myself on the floor with a cool slimy substance running down my face. A beautiful flowery scent suddenly wafted up to my nostrils along with the smell of… apples? The scent of apples and flowers tickled my tastebuds as I gasped upon the cold contact the substance made with my face.

Professor Slughorn and Granger soon returned as they heard the sound of metal collapsing on the floor. "Oh my God, Draco!" Granger rushed to my side and helped me up, _second time today this has happened _"Are you okay?" I nodded as I wiped my face with a cloth. Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn turned to Macmillian, "40 points from Hufflepuff, Mr Macmillian." I couldn't hold back the smirk that was plastered on my face, "Perhaps next time you will be more aware of the consequences of your actions towards other classmates."  
As Macmillian glared daggers at me for the rest of the class I realised that I have never liked Professor Slughorn more than I did then.

"So I was thinking," Granger and I sat opposite each other in the antique leather seat behind the Herbology bookshelves as we both read about Wild Rice and its' benefits, "did you by any chance inhale or swallow the potion?"

I looked up from my book to look at Granger and I felt my face grow hot; _Wow… _was my first thought as I saw the way the sun hit her bushy brown curls and sun kissed complexion, making them glow… _She looked beautiful. WAIT! Did I just call Granger _beautiful_? What in the name of Merlin was I thinking! _"What potion?" I asked as I tried to focus of the creation of Wild Rice.  
"Amortentia, the love potion we made this morning." She looked at me and our eyes met for a moment. Her warm chocolate eyes pierced through my stormy grey ones, making me switch my gaze back to my book. "No, of course not." I quickly stole a glance back at Hermione. _Seriously now, Hermione?! Since when are we on first name basis, huh? Yes she calls me Draco but I see no reason why should I call her by her first name!_

"You don't look fine" she was persistent on _not _ending this topic, "your face is red. You might be running a fever." She extended her hand to touch my hot face. I took in the feeling of her cool fingers across my forehead before I jerked my head back, "I'm _fine_ Hermione!" What did I say! It was one thing calling her that in my mind but actually calling her by her first name _to her face_ was completely different.

Gran-_Hermione_ looked stunned. _Well done Draco, you've scared the only friend you made away. _"What did you call me?" I cleared my throat, "I called you Hermione, it's your name right?" I paused before continuing, "I do apologise if I offended you in any way."  
Her face as expressionless for a while before it broke into a small smile, "No it's fine. I'm just not used to you saying it, that's all." She gave me another smile and went back to her book.

_What is wrong with me? _First I was practically swooning over the way 'the sun made her look' and then I called her by her first name which I never thought I'd be doing. What's next, asking her if I could join her, Potter and Weasley's little friendship group? No way in hell!

"Say Granger," she looked up but her face was unreadable, "I thought you were going to call me Hermione." She seemed a little bit… disappointed?  
"If you want to, I guess." I smiled, "Say Hermione, something strange happened to me this morning and I would like to have your opinion on it."  
"You mean stranger than you almost inhaling a love potion with my hair in it?" she questioned with a grin.  
"Yes. Stranger than _that._ I… fell, and then Potter helped _me _up. Don't you think it's strange? We were never on good terms, as you must remember."

"Oh, I don't find it strange," she rested her head on her palm as she spoke, "Harry's a nice guy you know. Just because you were… unkind to him at a point doesn't mean he'll hold a grudge against you." A pause, "Ron's the same by the way. You should talk to them. You'll have a lot of things in common." She smiled.

I snickered "Yeah, I should do that sometime." _Like Potter, Weasley and I would _ever _get along. Funny Hermione. _I went back to my textbook with a million thought going through my mind about Hermione, Potter and Weasley.

I was on the verge of insanity; I was seriously _so_ close to losing my mind. Lately, or rather, ever since the incident in Potions, Hermione was all I ever thought about. I always found myself staring at her as she smiled brightly at me at breakfast or laughed at something Weasley said. Oh yes, I have joined Potter's little friendship group not long ago. It wasn't bad, really. Potter was making an effort to be civil towards me; making small talk as we sat together for lunch, talking about Quidditch and our favourite teams. Nonetheless, he was fine. As for Weasley, it was obvious that it took _a lot _of convincing to get him to agree to me sitting with them. In the first week, he _always _shot me dirty looks, but now, a few weeks after, he began giving me nods in acknowledgement when I arrive. It's an improvement.

As for Hermione, we still spent a lot of time together. Sometimes in the library studying or sitting under the cherry tree that I favoured very much, we sat with Potter, the Weasley siblings and Lovegood for lunch. I found myself longing to see her _all _the time, really; I yearned to see her whenever we parted and I hurried to meet her for breakfast every day. Even our relationship changed.

We went back to teasing each other; except for it was less harsh and more playful. It seemed further away from teasing and a lot closer to, dare I say it, flirting. I didn't mind though as Hermione seemed to be taking a fair bit of my mind in a romantic away.

I came to realise this a while ago. It was overwhelming at first. I hated… I mean, I thought I hated Hermione for years and all of sudden I discovered I had feelings for her; non-loathing feelings that is. It came as a shock really. I wanted to find an excuse to stop this feeling but whenever I came up with one, it disappeared the minute I saw her beaming at me with those big, sparkly chocolate eyes.

It was official; Draco Malfoy was in love with his former nemesis, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born.

_**How was it? Good, bad, okay?  
That's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner this time :) **_


End file.
